Kiss the Girl
by gummiebears
Summary: What happens when Alice convinces Bella to go to a party? What will happen when Bella meets a handsome boy? Find out who it is. One-shot for now. All human


Title: Kiss The Girl

Penname: Gummiebears

Summary: What happens when Alice convinces Bella to go to a party? What will happen when Bella meets a handsome boy? Is it EXB or EXJ? Find out. One-shot for now. All human.

Inspired by the song Kiss the girl by: Colbie Caillat

Rating: T

POV(s): Bella

"Alice I don't want to go." I whined as Alice gave me some party clothes.

"It will be fun, Bella and besides you need to get out." Alice reasoned.

"But-" I tried to say back but was cut off by Alice.

"Don't you say 'but' to me Isabella Swan! You are going to this party and you are going to like it." Alice said sternly. "Now here are your clothes. Please go get dressed. We only have an hour and a half and I still need to do your make up." Alice told me.

"'Kay." I said and turned to the bathroom. I knew I wasn't going to win the fight with Alice. I don't even know why I tried. Oh well. Now I have to go to this party with her. I hate parties. I liked our dorm much more.

Alice and I were in college now. We had known each other since the beginning of junior high and became best friends. Together, Alice and I went to the same high school and we managed to get into the same college. Luckily that college was the college of our dreams. We also got to be dorm roommates. Alice and I are like sisters.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and started to change into the clothes that Alice had given me. It turned out that she gave me black skinny jeans and a dark blue cotton silk top with lace shoulder and rose detail. **(Link on Profile.)**

I came out and put my clothes that I had changed out of in my hamper. Alice waved me over to where her dresser was. I sat down and she immediately started to brush my hair. Then she took out her curling iron and put my hair into medium large curls. After that she sprayed some hairspray so that it would stay in.

"Shoes." Alice said and handed me some dark blue high heels. I couldn't walk in these! How did Alice expect me to walk in these? She had seen me trip over my two left feet while walking a flat surface. Flats I could handle, but those shoes. They should be illegal. They are death traps.

"Alice! How do you expect me to walk in these, these death traps?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Bella you will be fine. They aren't even that high. Look at mine." Alice said sticking out her foot to show me her red stiletto that matched her top.

"Fine." I grumbled and sat down on my bed to try to put these contraptions on.

When I was done Alice asked me, "Ready?"

"Yes." I said in a quiet whisper. Alice was able to hear that with her pixie hearing. In my mind I thought no. I will never be ready.

We went outside to Alice's yellow Porsche and got in. She drove really fast to the party, too fast. It wasn't like it was the end of the world if we didn't get to the party on time. I had asked her multiple times to slow down, but she asked me why and I told her because she was going to fast. She just scoffed and me and drove faster.

Alice and I got to the house where the party was being held in no time thanks to Alice's driving. That ride was insane. I was never riding with Alice again. From now on I will take my blue BMW.

I got out of the car and started to slowly walk up to the house. The shoes were making it impossible for me to walk.

Alice turned to me and gave odd expression and me.

"Let's go Bella." Alice said to me in an impatient voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said as I climbed the steps to the house at turtle's pace.

Alice waited there for me. I finally got to the top and we went inside the house. I must that the walking up stairs was terrible, but flat ground was okay. As long as there were no rocks.

"I'm going to go find Jasper." Alice told me. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend since our junior year of high school. Jasper also had gotten into the college that Alice and I go to.

"Okay." I said and went to go find somewhere to sit down.

I looked around and found a staircase. It looked like it led to upstairs and I definitely didn't want to go up there and hear what people were doing. No thank you. I sat on the third and second step and waited for Alice to get tired and ready to leave.

I looked at all the people here. They all looked to be my age or at least one or two years older. I saw Tanya, Jessica and Lauren and almost threw up. Not literally, but just the sight of them made me want to through up. They sleep around to get what they want. I wouldn't be surprised if all of them had a one-night stand tonight. I don't see why anyone would want to, with them. But I guess when you are drunk you don't really know what you are doing.

I kept looking and then I spotted the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He looked to be one year older that me, but I couldn't really tell. He that the oddest color of hair, it was bronze. He looked to be very pale, but he didn't look that he was ill or anything. He looked to be fairly muscular and he had a beautiful jaw line. His nose wasn't too big or too small. Just the right size. His lips looked absolutely delectable. He had very green eyes they were a shade of emerald. I stared into them and was caught when I saw him stare back at me.

I was caught. How embarrassing. I turned my head and looked down. I felt my checks blush.

I sat there for a long time. I would occasionally see that guy with the bronze hair and emerald eyes look at me. Our eyes would meet, but I would turn my head and look in a different direction after a period of time. When I did stare into those deep green orbs of his I felt as though I could see into his soul.

A lot of the time the music was fast, but then there would be a slow song every now and then. Just now a fast song ended and a slow song started. I looked up and saw the bronze haired Greek god come up to me. I was shocked. Why would he want to come talk to me? I was Bella Swan, plain Jane.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked and smiled a crooked grin at me.

Wow that smile.

"I can't dance." I told him and glared down at the death traps that Alice had put me in.

"It's okay. It's all in the leading." He explained.

"Okay, but before I do anything, I just want to apologize first. I might step on your feet. I have two left feet." I told the Greek god.

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens. As I said, it's all in the leading." He said and held out his hand. I took it and stood up.

The moment I touched his hand I felt a tingle feeling. He held my hand and led me to the dance floor.

He put his hands on my waist and almost about froze. I had never done this with anyone. Never. I had seen it before, but I guess I wasn't used to it and I really wasn't expecting it.

I put my hand around his head like I had others do. He grinned at me again with that crooked smile. My breath hitched. His smile was breathtaking.

"So, what's you name? My name is Edward." The Greek god said in a musical voice.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I told him.

"Well, Bella what do you say to a little game of twenty questions?" He asked me.

"Sure, you want to go first?"

"No you go ahead. Ladies first." Edward said.

"Okay, what is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Dark blue." He answered. "What is yours?" Edward asked me with a curious expression on his face.

"Green." I said a little too quickly. At first it had been purple, but after seeing the color of his eyes. It immediately changed.

"What college do you go to?" I questioned.

"University of Washington. You?" Edward replied.

"Same." I told him. "What year are you?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Junior. What year are you?" He answered and then questioned me the question that I had just asked him.

"Junior." I said back. "What is your favorite subject?" I asked Edward.

"Biology and English." He replied. "What about you?" He asked me again.

I seemed that I was just asking all of the questions and he was answering them and then asking me the ones that I had asked him.

"English." I said and smiled. "So you like the whether here in Seattle?" I asked.

"Yes I do." Edward told me. "Do you like it here?" Edward asked.

"What is your whole name?" Edward said quickly before I had a chance to answer him.

"Hey, that's two questions." I exclaimed.

"You can ask two after you answer mine." Edward reasoned.

It seemed fair.

"Yes, I do like it here and Isabella Marie Swan." I said answering his two questions.

"What's your entire name and do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I have one." Edward said. "Do you? Have any siblings, I mean."

"No, I was an only child. Except I do have a best friend that is like a sister to me." I told him.

I finally became of my surroundings. I noticed that Edward and I were now standing very close to each other and that the slow song had ended. We just keep on dancing. I had no problem with that. I loved dancing now. As long as it was with Edward.

"Edward, the slow song stopped." I said to him. I really didn't want to end this dance and being with him. I guess he didn't either because he suggested that we go outside.

"So do you live in a dorm or your own house?" I asked.

"I live with my brother in a house. My brother is older than me and his girlfriend lives with him." Edward explained to me.

"And how is that?" I asked.

"Emmett. My brother and Rosalie are very loud. Unfortunately I hear them in the middle of the night." Edward explained with a grimace on his face.

"Sorry." I said. Hang on did he just say Rosalie. I wonder if…I mean I only know one person with that name and it isn't very common. Hm… "Is this Rosalie, Rosalie Hale?"

"Yes, I believe that it is her last name." Edward said.

"I knew her from high school, but she was one year older that me and I didn't know where she went to college. Wow, small world." I said. "Her twin brother is dating my best friend, Alice." I explained.

"Oh. I have met Jasper." He's really nice. "Actually he is the one that brought me here." Edward said and grinned at me.

Then I heard my phone ringing.

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight_

(A thousand miles by: Vanessa Carlton.)

I took out my cell phone from my jean pocket and looked at it.

"Alice." I said and gave a small smile to Edward.

He gave me a reassuring smile back at me. Telling me to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Bella. It's Alice where are you?" Alice asked in curious tone.

"I am dancing." I told her. "Where are you?" I asked. "I haven't seen you since you went to go and find Jasper."

"What? Did I just hear Bella Swan say that she is dancing?" Alice screamed into the phone. I had to hold the phone away from my ear. I looked up and Edward and he was looking at me with an amused smile on his face. "Who are you with? What does he look like?" Alice asked in an excited tone.

"Alice, not now." I said to her in a hissed whisper. "Where are you?"

"Oh, I am dancing with Jasper." Alice told me.

"'Kay. Bye. See you later?" I said more as a question.

"Bye." Alice said and then the line went dead.

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

I looked up and Edward and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." Edward said and smiled his crooked smile at me.

Just then another song came on. It was a slow song. Kiss The Girl by: Colbie Caillat.

Edward just held me to him and I had my arms wrapped around the back of his neck. We were so close together that I could rest my head on his chest. I did. There you see her

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

_**But there's**_

_**Something about her**_

_**And you don't know why**_

_**But you're dying to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl- **__I felt like saying 'yes please do'. I lifted my head up and looked into Edward's green eyes. They had a lot of emotions in them. I could see longing, happiness and something that I did not have a name for at the moment._

_**Yes, you want her-**__at that point Edward smiled his breathtaking crooked smile_

_**Look at her**_

_**You know you do**_

_**It's possible**_

_**She wants you too-**__I looked up at Edward and smiled at him_

_**There's one way to ask her-**__we stared into each other's eyes_

_**It don't take a word**_

_**Not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl-**__I blushed and looked down_

_**(Kiss the girl)**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy-**__at that moment I looked up at Edward and notice his cheeks turn a little pink. Then he looked down._

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**Ain't that sad-**__I looked down and I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face._

_**It's such a shame**_

_**Too bad**_

_**You're gonna miss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl-**__I looked up, as did Edward and we both stared at each other. And I could feel my cheeks blush. I felt like a tomato._

_**(Kiss the girl)**_

_**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

_**Boy, you better do it soon-**__we stare at each other and then I rested my head____on Edward's chest._

_**No time will be better**_

_**She don't say a word**_

_**And she won't say a word**_

_**Until you kiss the girl**_

_**(Kiss the girl)**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**Ain't that sad**_

_**It's such a shame**_

_**Too bad**_

_**You're gonna miss the girl-**__I looked up and Edward and he was staring at me. That gaze was going to make me go weak on my feet._

_**Shalalalala**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You better be prepared-**__Edward licked his lips._

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl-**__I looked into his eyes and all I saw was longing and that other emotion that I couldn't identify earlier._

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**(Kiss the girl)**_

_**(Oh, ohoo)**_

_**(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)**_

_**Lalalala, lalalala**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Lalalala, lalalala**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl- **__I licked my lips_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**My oh myyyyy**_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl-**__Edward gave me his crooked smile again_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**Ain't that sad**_

_**It's such a shame**_

_**Too bad**_

_**You're gonna miss the girl**_ **-**_We stared into each other's eyes. _

_**Lalalala**_

_**Lalalala**_

_**(Go on and kiss the girl)**_

_**Go on and kiss that girl-Edward leaned his head closer to mine.**_

_**Lalalala, lalalala**_

_**(Go on and kiss the girl)-I leaned my head closer to his.**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Kiss the girl**_

_**(Kiss the girl)**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl-**__then our lips met and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. I felt as though I was flying. I felt Edward's tongue slowly lick my bottom lip and opened my mouth happily. We had to part to breathe. _

"_I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you." Edward admitted. _

"_Me too." I told him._

"_Let's go outside and talk." Edward said just as a very loud fast song came on._

"_Good idea." I said. Edward took my hand a lead us outside. _

I could feel the warmth of where his had hand touched mine.

We went to sit on the grass. After I sat down I realized just how cold I was and wrapped my arms around myself. I could feel goose bumps on my arms. I wish I had brought a jacket. I mean its Seattle. I can't believe I didn't think of that.

Edward turned and looked at me and noticed that my arms were wrapped around myself and was freezing. He shrugged off his jacket and put it on me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Are you sure you wont be cold with out your jacket?" I asked. I didn't want him to freeze out in this temperature.

"I am fine Bella." Edward said.

"Okay. If you are sure." I sighed.

"Yeah I am sure. Keep it. I don't want you to get cold." Edward insisted. I had to blush at his statement.

"That was amazing." I said, referring to what had just happened inside.

"It was more than amazing." Edward said with his big crooked grin on his face. Edward went to sit in front of me and cupped my cheek. He stroked it and said, "I like you, Bella. A lot."

"I really like you too, Edward." I admitted to him. I blushed deep scarlet and looked down.

I felt a cold finger push my chin up so that I could see Edward.

"Thank you Bella. For making me the most happiest man in the world." Edward said in a joyful tone.

"Edward, you have just made me the happiest woman in the entire universe." I told him and smiled at him.

He grinned back at me and we leaned towards each other and kissed. It was a very passionate kiss. I felt his tongue lick my lower lip and our tongues met and fought for dominance. This is the best party I have ever been to. I am so glad that Alice convinced me, well actually dragged me here.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Please look at my other stories and check them out.**

**-Gummiebears XD**

**Press the button.**

**Press the green button.**

**Yes, the one right down there.**

**That's it.**

**Press it. Press it. Press it. **

**Please, with Edward on top?**


End file.
